


Shadow of Dread

by Lunarium



Category: Year in Hereafter (Webcomic)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Magic-Users
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 22:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11519151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/pseuds/Lunarium
Summary: Siiri investigates after Veeti and Mika don't return.





	Shadow of Dread

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yuuago](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuago/gifts).



The boys had not returned and a shadow had filled her heart with cold dread. Without another word or warning to the rest of her family, she throws on her hood and storms out, eyes aglow with anger. 

The spirit world and this should not ever mingle, but there the two were before her, seeping out from near Hiidenkirnu's lands. And not a sign of Veeti nor Mika anywhere. 

“Where are you, Lempo?” she hisses as she scans the vicinity. The start of a spell sits on the tip of her tongue. 

From far behind her, a shadow slips past.


End file.
